Always
by CityPlum2014
Summary: "For being there for me , always" . What happens when Daisy is assaulted by Yabuta again? Slight Tsubaki x Daisy .


**This is my first Sket Dance fanfic .So please don't hate me if I got anything wrong but feel free to point out any mistakes through reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Sket Dance (Like I'd be writing a fanfic if I did)

"Finally"

Vice president Tsubaki sighed as he finished the last of the paper work he had to do . Everyone else had already left . A huge number of complaints had piled up on the student council that day . THREE . THREE doors had to be replaced today due to his wonderful long lost brother and his good -for -nothing club's antics . Okay , they were helping Yabasawa- san capture her pet monkey which was on the loose but then they had to be careful . Oh ! who was he kidding,he highly doubted if the Sket Dan ever heard the words `careful´, 'dicipline' and 'common sense'.The replacement of the doors were funded by Mimorin but she insisted on making the new doors out of gold with platinum doorknobs . Seriously, how rich can one get . There were five cats running around the school with the campus support club chasing them . The damage: two shattered glass ,one broken desk ,five angry students, three curtains torn and destroyed and a VERY angry Tsubaki . And so followed a number of complaints on the famous Sket Dan . But even after all this he can't bring himself to completely disband the Sket Dan . Because no matter what he knows deep down somewhere that the work his twin is doing would be done only by one in a million.

He picked up his bag and locked the Student Council's office . As he reached the gates he noticed that the sun was setting . Was it that late already? He walked down the street . It was very warm and Tsubaki was in his own world thinking about his life before he knew he had a twin and his life after that .He wanted to know his brother and his family better and he was sure that Fujisaki felt the same way too but it was only their pride that was holding them back . He remembered that guy who saved him from being beaten up three years was unable to see his face back then but he was still in gratitude towards him . He took his advice and became stronger.A lot has changed in three years . Three years ago he was only a nerdy middle schooler who can't even fight but now he was fighting for his whole school as the vice president of the Student Council . His feelings changed as he thought about the Student were all such good friends even though they can be a bit idiotic sometimes . He remembered the time when he saved Asahina from a lot of trouble even when she didn't ask for it. He didn't notice how similar yet different the both of them were until that day. He was so lost in thoughts that he did not notice that it became dark . He was only a few lanes from his house when he heard a laugh that could have passed for the top ten scariest things in the world.

He ran towards the source of the sound . He knew he must be minding his own business but he felt that someone would be in a lot of danger if he did that. _He had to save whoever that someone is. _He guessed that was one of the things he inherited from his father . The tendency to help anyone ,anywhere ,anytime . He reached an abandoned ground where there were only two living beings.A man and a woman . His eyesight was a bit poor even with the contacts on when it was dark and that's why he took some time to notice that the man was the infamous Yabuta from Tachikawa High . The woman seemed to have gotten into a very bad fight . Her shirt was torn in a few places and her face was badly bruised with a few bleeding cuts and yet she was standing on both feet with all the dignity she had left and did not shed a single tear . Tsubaki felt his feet run on it's own accord with his blood boiling as the woman was;

"Asahina-san!"

Both Yabuta and Asahina looked towards the source of this new voice with a slight difference,Yabuta looked surprised while Daisy looked shocked.

"Tsubaki?"

"Ah ! Look woman, it's your little long-lashed hero" the delinquent said "The hero now saves his little princess and they live happily ever after . What a nice romantic ending!"

"Let Asahina go"was all what Tsubaki said.

"Look here you brat ! Yabuta never forgives and never forgets . Don't think I've forgotten the slight mishap I made the last time.I'm not repeating my mistake."he shouted "I was the most feared delinquent after the legendary Onihime. After people heard that I've been defeated by some puny idiot from Kaimei , they started mocking me . So you see I've been working real hard for the past few months trying to gain my reputation back . But that doesn't mean I've forgotten you . It's time for you to pay for what you did to me!"

"Like I said last time , I wish to end this peacefully"Tsubaki said "You did not pay heed to my words . And you did know the consequences"

"Ha! I'm not stupid . Last time you had a bunch of idiots to back you up . I highly doubt if they could be here now !"

Tsubaki clenched his fists . From every angle Yabuta was right . He would have never been able to save Asahina that day if it weren't for the Sket Dan . He didn't have them to help him now . But that doesn't mean that he'll not try . He will save Asahina.

Even if he had to do it all by himself.

"In case if you haven't noticed, you too don't have your gang here at present !" Tsubaki said before delivering a punch to Yabuta.

But Yabuta was too quick . He blocked the punch by grabbing Tsubaki' s fist with his hand . He pushed Tsubaki so hard that he fell on the ground.

_Damn,he's stronger than before._ Tsubaki got up and charged again . Yabuta managed to block it again . Tsubaki attacked again.

And again.

And again.

But Yabuta cooly blocked all his attacks . Tsubaki began to lose his energy . Was this how Shinzou felt during the Real Deal Bibage Battle?

"You're weaker than I expected . I wanted to see your strength in a real one on one fight . But I'm disappointed . It's my turn" He said and then delivered a punch to Tsubaki.

As all his energy was drained out , Tsubaki didn't have the strength to block or resist it so he dodged out of the way . Yabuta kept attacking and all Tsubaki was able to do was dodge . He finally hid behind some empty carton boxes.

"So you're hiding eh ? What happened ? Ran out of your big talk ? Come out and face me like a man if you want to save your princess!" Yabuta sneered and stroked Daisy who had been literally frozen out of shock all this time on the cheek.

For some reason that made Tsubaki want to do something more than just hurt Yabuta . Destroy him , probably . Of course Asahina is his friend but he never felt so protective of someone before . No time to think about that as he was already charging towards Yabuta . But the delinquent was quick . He counter attacked so fast that it took Tsubaki by surprise . The vice president of the Student Council fell hard on the ground . He cut his forehead and warm blood started trickling down his forehead . Yabuta wasn't lying about his 'hard work'.

"I thought you would be more than that after all that big talk . But apparently you were only a waste of time." Yabuta said.

Asahina , as if on cue snapped out of her daze . She couldn't watch her best friend getting hurt for her.

_Tsubaki._

"DOS!" she screamed and prepared to poke Yabuta in the eye . But even before she could attack, Yabuta pushed her by the chest.

"Shut up, woman! You stay-", Yabuta didn't get to complete his sentence as he was soon found himself falling to the ground . He turned and saw Tsubaki but with a slight change . Tsubaki wasn't angry anymore .He was mad .

"How dare you-" Yabuta had a hard time finishing that sentence too as Tsubaki' s feet planted to his chest.

"What the-"

"One punch"

"_What?"_

"I need only one punch" and Tsubaki clenched his fist and delivered his one punch . It wasn't his famous Tsubaki' s Explosion. It was something different but stronger . Whatever , it worked anyways . Yabuta was soon sent flying twenty metres . The delinquent struggled to get up .

"I'll get you back for this" he said and then struggled and left the ground.

Daisy was in a complete shock . What happened the past thirty minutes , she doesn't know . All she knew that she has seen Tsubaki get mad innumerable number of times but this was a first , he seemed like for the first time that he could even take down Onizuka ( not that that's really gonna happen ) .

"Tsubaki?"

"Asahina - san are you alright ?" He asked .

Daisy wanted to snap at him so badly . There he was bleeding and beaten up because of her and he was asking her if she who did nothing to help him while he was getting punched was alright . The insect and his brother can get so annoying sometimes.

"You're bleeding"

"It's alright it's only a small-" Tsubaki stopped his sentence mid way as he realized the fact that Asahina as nursing his cuts with her Mun Mun handkerchief .

"I'm really sorry Tsubaki-kun . Once again because of my carelessness you got hurt"

"Asahina that's what friends are for . To be there for each other . Not just stay and talk in the same classroom for a few hours."

"But because of me-"

"I'm fine"

"Let's go home"

"I'll walk you home"

"Not necessary . I already troubled you enough"

"I insist"

Daisy sighed " Fine"

Both of them walked to Daisy' s house in a complete uncomfortable silence which was finally broken by Daisy when they reached her house's gate.

"Thanks for everything , Tsubaki kun"

"That's not required"

Daisy ignored his comment and started searching her bag and finally pulled out a chocolate and gave if to him.

"For walking me home"

"Thanks" Tsubaki thought that would be it but he was wrong . He felt something soft and sweet pressing against his lips . It took him a moment to realise that Asahina was kissing him and he dropped his bag on the pulled away.

"For being there for me , always . "She said with one of her rare smiles and opened the gate and went into her house without another word leaving a wide eyed Tsubaki standing there surprised and shocked.

* * *

**Done ! I'm sorry if the part with Yabuta sucked as I am not good in writing fighting scenes . I wrote this story on my Kindle Fire so I'm sure a bunch of mistakes must have cropped up here and there and I am really sorry for that . Since this is my first Sket Dance fanfic , I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review if you liked this story and point out my mistakes so that I can correct them in the future.**

**Read , Review , Rejoice ( and keep loving Sket Dance )**

**CityPlum2014 .**


End file.
